


I Might

by Emony



Category: E.R.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-23
Updated: 2010-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-06 14:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emony/pseuds/Emony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How does Ray end his day? (Somewhat loosely connected to my earlier fic - 'I Don't')</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Might

**Author's Note:**

> First posted 26 February 2007

Ray sat on the sofa in his empty apartment, he could almost hear her laughter floating on the air. He smiled as he drank from the bottle in his hand, letting the memories, old and new, flow through his mind.

As soon as he'd moved across the car towards her the doubts had flared up again. What the hell did he think he was doing? She wasn't ready for this. Gates was still in the picture. He wasn't ready for this. Gates was still in the picture - and that wasn't the only problem, just the biggest and most obvious one.

But she hadn't pulled away. She hadn't slapped him. She hadn't told him to stop. She hadn't run from him. She'd leaned as much as he had. She'd returned the kiss. Started some of her own. She wanted this as much as he did.

He smiled.

Ok, so it hadn't gone the way of his many, _many_, fantasies. But it wouldn't have been real if it had.

Just a few kisses in the front seat of his car.

A new beginning.

Overlapping something that hadn't quite finished yet. Not that that was the only reason he was currently alone. Even if she hadn't still have had some slight connection, everyone could see it was slowly decaying, to Gates it still would have ended where it did.

They'd stopped. Pulling apart at the same time. She'd smiled at him. A real smile, one he hadn't seen for so long. A finger to his lips. A word from hers. _Soon_. Then more. _Things have to end before others begin._

For the first time since the day his best friend got married he had hope again.

He smiled.


End file.
